聯邦聖殿
(exterior) (Hannibal's home) (Simone's home) (Caleb's home) (store room) |footer =240px The head of Abraham Lincoln at the Temple of the Union }} 聯邦聖殿是一群由逃跑的奴隸建立起來的奴隸庇護所，專門為其他逃跑的奴隸提供庇護。首領漢尼拔·哈姆林是一個充滿夢想的人，他最大的夢想就是為那些逃跑的奴隸建設一個不受奴隸販子騷擾的家園。 背景 聯邦聖殿坐落於坎特伯雷居民區.的西北方，你可以通過幫助航母城的汪梅或者在一具在沉落天堂附近的奴隸屍體上找到該地標。 在這裡你可找到林肯的頭像，儘管沒有人知道它是怎麼會在這裡的，在完成國家的象徵任務後，這個頭像會被重新安置在林肯紀念堂里的林肯身上。 聯邦聖殿這個名字是從林肯紀念堂里的一段文字而得來的。原文是「在這個神殿里，就如同身處所有參與保衛聯邦的眾人心中，眾人對亞伯拉罕·林肯的思念將直到永遠」 在那群奴隸搬離後，聯邦神殿會被一群廢土殭屍佔領。 值得注意的物品 *戰前書籍：在卡勒布·史密斯的房間內，需要偷。 *Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor在聯邦神殿外面，高速公路廢墟里的一個土匪窩裡。fort on the collapsed highway to the southwest of the temple. The Raider fort is unpopulated until you complete Head of State. On rare occasions a single Enclave Soldier is present here. *Grognak the Barbarian 跟交易技能書在一起，但要在國家的象徵完成後才會出現。 *戰前書籍:跟上面的技能書一起。 *Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual 在高速公路上靠近威登軍械庫的一個卡車裡。 註釋 * 儘管比爾, 西蒙尼, 和 Alejandra是可以抓的，但如果對他們發射迷魂槍的話，那會導致所有人不認敵我的立即開打。 * 聯邦聖殿是四商隊的停泊點之一，儘管這裡離他們的大本營很近，但從坎特伯雷居民區到聯邦神殿的路是最危險的，因為這裡充滿了巨型輻射蠍、妖怪、還有其他危險的生物。 * 當這裡的奴隸們離開後沒多久，這裡會變成一個隨機事件點。 * 你可以告訴林肯紀念堂的奴隸主，說這裡充滿了逃跑的奴隸，然後奴隸主會親自帶人來剿滅這裡。. *在聯邦神殿附近的高速公路上是一個英克雷的空降點。WARNING: For some reason each of these troops has the durability and protection of Enclave Hellfire armor. They move into position fast and usually one or two are armed with a minigun. A couple of times there will be a battle between the raiders who occupy the open shack on the highway and also have Enclave Power armor equipped. Note that even though the Enclave may have the protection and durability of Hellfire armor when the player takes the armor it returns to normal protection ratings. Fortunately, the section of highway that the Enclave choose to land on has many holes. A drop through such a hole results in death, even to the extremely durable Enclave Hellfire Trooper. *After talking to Hannibal and not swearing your loyalty to the temple, you are "locked" inside until you do. Hannibal seems to not know that player characters can jump, making the temple easy to escape from by hopping out of one of the many windows. The people of the temple don't seem to notice but the only way to get back in is to lock pick the front gate, which is a "Very Hard" lock. *You can't travel from the Temple or a small area around it. This is probably because of Hannibal's tendency to lock you in the Temple if you don't swear your loyalty. Bugs *有時候一些不應該出現在神殿里的生物會在眾奴隸還在時出現，而偏偏這些生物很強大，這將導致所有的奴隸被殺死並導致相關聯的任務無法完成。 **(Tested on Xbox 360 version) Attacking the residents of the Temple, leaving, walking far enough away (such as into a different map cell), and reentering seems to be one semi-consistent way of triggering the random encounter while the ex-slaves are still alive. **If the random encounter turns out to be the Chinese Radio Beacon then the soldier may spawn on the first floor and the radio is nowhere to be found or is floating just below the ceiling on the ground floor. (tested on xbox 360 only) *如果你撬神殿的大門的話，你的夥伴會對你發動攻擊。He/she will then attack you and all of your other companions (should you have other companions with you). Apparently Fawkes views breaking into a runaway slave sanctuary as unforgivable because he gives his "I'm saddened it has come to this" speech if talked to. *當你第一次來這裡時，門是鎖著的，有人會為你開門，這時有可能人下來開門了，但門還是打不開。If this happens, ring the doorbell to the left of the gate, and if the guard still doesn't come, try re-loading your previous save. **FIX: If you lose the key to the temple, do this. Take all of your armor and stand by the gate, enter your pip boy and select a stealth-boy, then pick the lock and walk in slowly, go to the room to the right and sit down and wait for 6 hours and save/reload. When your stealth-boy runs out they will no longer be hostile to you. This guide is only if the key has disappeared from your keyring. **This bug seems to happen more often when player is wearing Talon Combat Armor or Enclave power armor but also anything else. ***This bug can also happen when going back to talk to Hannibal after doing parts of the Lincoln Memorial quest. Using NoClip cheat can fix this if re-loading does not work *If you progress too far in the main quest (spoiler warning!) when you try to lead the runaway slaves to the Lincoln Memorial you may find an Enclave force-field set up around project purity at the Jefferson Memorial. Hannibal and the other slaves will get stuck here walking back and forth across the bridge instead of going the easy and obvious way. This is close to the end of the journey so if this happens you will have wasted a lot of time walking them all across the wasteland for nothing. * * Another way,when they are near citadel entry you can fast travel to rivet city and then wait around 2 hour until you can see them nearby, **FIX: (ON PC) If you turn on the no clipping mode using the console by typing "tcl", then exit the console and go to the other side of the force-field, next entre the console again and select one of the NPC's and then type the "moveto player" command and they'll show up on the other side with you - use the "moveto player" command on remaining NPC's. *In the farm to the east, an Enclave officer with no weapons but his uniform and two Enclave soldiers (all of whom are hostile) with absolutely nothing will spawn every 1-3 days depending on your game. Also, you do not need to finish The Waters of Life to see them. this could be scripted or a repeating confusion within the game. *At some point, a wastelander may break into the building and pickpocket Caleb Smith while he sleeps. This wastelander can be found wandering outside of the building and often changes outfits and hairstyles. *當你在大門口時，你無法快速旅行。這時只能繼續往前走離開此區域直到可以快速旅行。This has been confirmed on Xbox, PS3 and PC versions of the game. (Walk out of the "Temple of union" map grid. As temple of the union is a building with no "load screen" between the inside and outside, the area surrounding it counts as inside the "Temple of union" This is why you're unable to fast travel, Like inside many places.) *Hannibal and Simone both wielded their weapons like they were a unarmed weapon, meaning that they both would crouch a little and the weapon would float above their fists and on its side, looking like a fusion of a gun-knife of some sort. This only happened when Simone opened the gate for you and when Hannibal met you outside the metro near Lincoln Memorial. *Game sometimes freezes when trying to fast travel from The Lincoln Memorial back to the Temple. (Confirmed Xbox 360) *If you enter the gate when it is unlocked by Simone for the first time, if you don't enter far enough for your companion to be inside when it closes, they will open the gate despite it being locked. Interestingly, Simone apparently doesn't care if anyone else breaks in, as long as it's not you. (tested with Fawkes) *When near the Temple, a large orange wall-like object may appear (Xbox 360). Possible graphics error. *Sometimes you can not open the door, so attack one in the temple and then ran fast away, when you come back the door should be open or you can go thre it. 幕後 *此處居民的名字都參照自林肯的內閣。漢尼拔·哈姆林為副總統, 卡勒布·史密斯為內政部長, 威廉 "比爾" 西華德為國務卿， 以及西蒙"尼" 卡梅倫為戰爭部長。名為Four Score的狗是來自於林肯蓋茨堡演說的開頭詞(四個二十年之意，19世紀用score表示二十是當時英語的常見用法)。 *The name 'Temple of the Union' and associated imagery related to Abraham Lincoln are reminiscent of language used prior to, during, and after the American Civil War. In this case 'Union' refers to Lincoln's supporters and the 'Union' which fought to re-unite the United States as a single political entity. 圖集 Temple of the Union Int.jpg References de:Tempel der Einheit es:Templo de la Unión en:Temple of the Union hu:Temple of the Union pl:Świątynia Unii ru:Храм Единения uk:Храм Єднання Category:Temple of the Union Category:Slaves Category:Fallout 3 places